minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Gifts
Overview Daily Gifts are awards you receive every day when logging into Miner's Haven. Daily gifts award you one or a few copies of one shop item and a sum of cash based on how much money your player has. Sometimes, if you're lucky enough, you may get up to four copies of an item or even an item worth more than all of your player's money. When you do get this lucky, a notification appears in the chat complimenting your reward. Daily gifts also drop gift crates that give you research points and Mystery Boxes and, if the owner leaves the crates, they stay on the server cluttering the map. Players can pay R$20 to purchase a second daily gift. There are many things you can do to make the daily gifts you receive better. 11/19/17 UPDATE Daily Gift Login Bonuses: - 3 days: Unreal Box - 5 days: Inferno Box - 7 days: Spectral Box Buying a Second Daily Gift or opening a Daily Gift after a server restart does not increase your Streak. Daily Gift Boosters * The VIP Pass gives an exclusive blue VIP gift which includes better luck when opening daily gifts; has a chance for gold, uC (Unobtanium crystals), or even a Diamond Box. * Premium Mining grants 10 uC in Daily Gifts. * Executive GamePass gives you an Executive Gift instead of the regular Daily Gift, which grants an exclusive red Executive Crate that gives a random weapon for one life and an Inferno Box or a Lucky Clover. Executive also grants up to 6uC in your daily gift. * Owning the Miner's Haven Shirt T-Shirt (sold in Late 2015 for a ROBLOX-wide. No longer on sale)' '''grants an extra 1uC in daily gifts. * Joining the '''Berezaa Games group '''grants an extra 2uC and a regular box in Daily Gifts. * '''Shoddy Crate Artifact '(Black Friday 2015 Artifact) adds 1-3 wooden crates to your daily gift. * Gambler's Dice Artifact (Black Friday 2015 Artifact) can remove up to 3uC or add up to 6uC in Daily Gifts. * Super Snowflake Artifact ''(Black Friday 2015 Artifact)'' '''grants 10 walk speed in the server you earned your daily gift. * '''Giant Crate Artifact ''(Black Friday 2016 Artifact)'' '''adds a Giant Crate that grants a large amount of RP, a guaranteed mystery box, and a chance of also getting an unreal and inferno box! * '''Circus Tent Artifact (Black Friday 2017 Artifact) gives one free Megaphone every three days in a row. * Corrupt Pearl Artifact (Black Friday 2017 Artifact) adds a Cursed Crate that gives large amounts of RP and has a chance to contain a Red-Banded Box. * UY Scuti Artifact (Black Friday 2019 Artifact) adds a Blazing Crate that gives you 2.5k RP and an Inferno Box. Has a chance of giving you a Spectral box. Trivia * Daily gift crates are only obtainable to people who summon it. Other crates (such as Executive crates) will be obtainable to other people, regardless of who summoned the crate. * Sometimes you can get very cheap items for no reason or if you're out of a common price range. This means you could get the most expensive shop item, which is the Ore Transponder (priced at $3sxD) when you only have $Qn. Most of the time when this rare event happens, it's when you get an item costing the same amount without Decillions and it broadcasts "Woah! (Player Name) has won an expensive gift!" In the local chat. * If you get your daily gift the day an update comes out and BEFORE the update comes out, Berezaa is fully aware that you can get another daily gift after the update is pushed out. Berezaa tends to release updates on Thursdays. * You DON'T need to wait 24 hours to get a daily gift. You can log in at 11:59 pm GMT/6:59 pm EST, get a daily gift and log on at 12:00 am GMT/7:00 pm EST and get another daily gift as long as they're two different days. ** The times for the Daily Gifts being available to claim is dependent on the Pacific Standard Time (the region where Berezaa lives). The Daily Gifts are always made available at 12:00 am GMT/7:00 pm EST. * As of 12/23/19, daily gift streaks are broken. ** As of 02/10/20 (2020 Valentines Update), daily gift streaks returned to the game. Category:Tutorial Category:Game Mechanics